


Black Dress

by empresskylo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empresskylo/pseuds/empresskylo
Summary: Prompt: “I only bought this dress for you to take it off.”





	Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up smut.. enjoy!

You slowly opened your eyes, yawning as the morning light sparkled across your chest and face. You instinctively reached over to grab your boyfriend, Steve, but found that his side of the bed was empty and cold. You pouted and rubbed your eyes. Dating Steve was great, amazing, incredible, but he was an Avenger and had a duty to uphold. He often times left early in the morning and sometimes wouldn’t return for days at a time.

It was your favorite thing to wake up to him pulling you closer into his body, intertwining your legs together. But today would not be one of those days. You were used to it, though. You sat up on the edge of your bed and slid your toes out into the chilly morning air. You placed your slippers on and opened your dresser next to your bed and pulled on one of Steve’s long-sleeved shirts.

You stretch your arms above your head and shuffled your way towards your bedroom door when you spotted a gift bag sitting on your vanity chair. You stared at it for a moment, your hand resting on your cold doorknob.

You stepped over to it and pulled your chair out, lifting the pretty pink bag up and putting it on your makeup vanity. You pulled out the white tissue paper and peeked your eyes inside and gawked at the black material you saw. You slowly pulled it out and held it up to your body, turning to look in your floor length mirror.

It’s a long black silky dress, with petite straps and a slit down the side up to the thigh. It was simple but a bit flirty. You were surprised as Steve rarely ever bought you clothes, knowing how picky you were, and it made your heart skip a beat knowing Steve pictured you in this dress and wanted you to wear it. You smiled back at yourself in the mirror.

You twirled around, clinging the material to your body. When you stopped, you noticed a little note on the floor that must have fell out of the bag when you took the dress out. You bent down and picked it up, black ink written messily in Steve’s handwriting:

‘Make sure you’re wearing this when I get home tonight’

You realized he must have wanted to take you out when he gets home and you feel your heart leap like you just started dating.

You went about your normal day, getting a quick shower and breakfast in, then heading to work.

The hours ticked by so painfully slow. You kept checking the clock as you sat at your work desk, typing away.

When it finally reached five o’clock, you happily made your way home, excited for your date with your boyfriend tonight. Steve texted you around six letting you know he’s on his way home and you jumped up from your cozy seat on the couch and made your way upstairs.

You slipped the dress on and admire yourself in the mirror, “Damn, you clean up nice.” You said to yourself, laughing. You paired the dress with your favorite black heels and you heard Steve walk in the door. Your hair and makeup was already done from work so you grabbed your purse and made your way downstairs.

Steve set his keys down on the kitchen table when you walked in to the kitchen. He was wearing a tight black shirt and fitting dark jeans. His hair was pushed back and you could smell his cologne making its way to your senses.

You smiled as he looked over at you and his eyes almost fell out of his head. “Shit- Y/N,” He mumbled. You giggle at how caught off guard he was, the sight of you in that dress enough to make him drop to his knees right there.

You walked over to him and did a little twirl, “It’s beautiful, thank you,” you blushed as Steve caught your hands in his and looked you up and down.

“So, where are you taking me tonight, Captain,” You asked, intertwining your fingers in his. His eyes were still busy inching over your figure when he finally looked up at you. “To the bedroom,” he growled.

You feel your core grow warm at his husky voice and your cheeks heat up. “What?” You ask, slightly confused, but still smirking.

“I wasn’t planning on taking you out anywhere,” He said quietly, his fingers now tracing over your accentuated hips. You felt goosebumps form on your arms as Steve’s slow touch teases you.

“I only bought this dress for you to take it off.”

Your face immediately went red. Steve pulled you into him and you could feel his heartbeat in his chest. “What do you say?” He whispered in your ear, his voice deep, “Wanna take this upstairs?”

You felt your knees weaken, just the tone of his voice was making you wet. You nodded your head, unable to speak, and Steve immediately scooped you up into his arms bridal style and made his way to the stairs. You couldn’t help but let out a little giggle as he carried you up the stairs and to the bedroom. He kicked open the door and plopped you down, kissing your forehead as his did.

You stand up straight and Steve backs away from you, taking in your appearance once again. “Jesus…” is all Steve was able to muster out.

You smirk and walk over to him extremely slowly, swaying your hips as you did, “On your knees, Captain.” You commanded. Steve’s eyes grow dark as he looked at you, slowly sinking down to his knees. You extend your leg out that had the slit in the dress and Steve grabs hold of you. He slides one hand up towards your thigh and the other rests around your ankle. He looks at you before placing gentle kisses on your leg, making his way up.

You feel yourself shiver as Steve kisses your inner thigh. His thumbs rub circles on your leg as he gets dangerously close to your warmth. Your head leans backwards as he leaves one final kiss and pulls away, standing up and wrapping his arms around you. You instantly connect your lips to his, the stubble from his face pleasantly scratching against you. Your arms wrap around his neck and he pulls you in closer, deepening the kiss. The way Steve kisses you, his tongue roaming your mouth, and his arms lightly grabbing your ass, makes you melt into him.

He spins you both around so he’s now sitting on your bed. His eyes are intense and filled with lust as his deep voice booms in the room, “Take off your dress.”

You shutter at his words, loving when Steve is more dominant. Steve watches your body as you twirl in the dress again, the slit down the skirt flowing in the air and exposing your legs. You tease the straps of your dress, slipping them playfully off your shoulder. 

Steve bites his lip as you slowly tease the black dress down your chest. You weren’t wearing a bra and Steve’s breath gets caught in his chest when you expose yourself. You push the material down your hips and turn around as you do, your ass covered in a lacy black pair of panties.

You turn back to Steve, sauntering over to him. He grabs your hips and pulls you to him, placing a kiss on your stomach. “The most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen” he mumbles. The vibrations on your stomach makes you giggle.

You kick your leg up backwards while Steve kisses your hips in an attempt to remove your heals. “No, keep those on,” Steve instructs. You felt your heartbeat quicken. Steve’s hands were on either side of your waist as he flips you around, standing up, so you’re now laying on the bed underneath him.

He bites your laced underwear and gently pulls them down, in no rush to get them off. Your hips buck slightly at his movement when his hands come up to massage your breasts. He pulls your underwear the rest of the way off and his hands go to spread your legs.

“Already so wet for me,” He growls as his finger slides on your folds. You let out a grumbled moan, your body heating up. He slowly licks at your clit, watching you squirm beneath him, already so sensitive to his touch. He begins lapping at your crotch, sucking and nibbling, your mouth letting muffled noises escape your lips. Steve was on his knees, your butt right at the edge of the bed, as his tongue worked his magic. You legs were draped over his sounder, your heels touching his back, and your hands grasping on to his hair, messing it up.

You feel your hips extend off the bed as a rather loud moan pools out of your mouth, “Steve…”. He knows that you’re getting close and decided he wants you to come when he’s wrapped inside you. He pulls away, the warmth from his mouth leaving, making you pout. You inch yourself backwards, your elbows supporting you as you gaze at Steve. He’s stood up and rips his shirt off his chest. Your eyes trace over his toned chest and down to his pants as his hands unbutton them and shove them down his thighs, exposing the tent in his boxers. You instinctively lick your lips, noticing how hard he was.

Steve pulls down his boxers, his erection in full view. He almost goes to touch himself, the sight of you sprawled out naked on the bed with only heels on getting to be too much for him. He smirks when you motion for him to come over to you.

He snakes his way between your legs, his hands on either side of your body as he hovers above you. He places a needy kiss on your lips and uses one hand to rub over your clit. You moan in his mouth as he aligns himself up with you.

“Ready, baby?” He asks you, sounding more gentle than earlier. You nod your head quickly in anticipation and he slides himself completely into you. You let out an exasperated gasp as you feel him penetrate you fully.

“God, Y/N, you’re so fucking tight,” He groans. You were about to beg him to move when he starts to slowly pull out of you then slams himself back in. You both let out a yelp as he does it again. Then again. Your legs lay wrapped around his waist, your heels resting on his butt, using your grip to pull him harder into you.

“Faster,” you moan breathlessly. Steve obeys and picks up his speed. His rhythm is steady as he watches you, with your hair sprawled out on the bed beneath you, your face red and glowing. He caresses your cheek which causes you to open your eyes and look at him.

“Fuck, I’m so in love with you-” He says, cutting himself off with a moan. You grab his face in between your hands and pull him down to kiss you. “I’m so fucking in love with you too.”

He hits your g-spot and you shout his name. “Ugh, keep saying my name, baby, I want the whole world to hear who’s making you feel this good.”

Steve continuously pumps into you, your core growing warm and his name repeatedly spills out of your mouth. “Steve, uh- fuck, Steve!” You moan.

Your walls tighten around him and he lets out a deep groan. You can feel your legs beginning to shake as you squirm beneath him, “Steve, I’m gonna-” You’re cut off when you feel Steve finish inside you, pushing you over the edge. You grasp the bed sheets as you both let out long drawled out cries.

“Goddamn,” Steve mumbles, his head buried in the crook of your neck. His thrusts slow down and he collapses on top of you and your hands reach up around him. You both let out heavy breaths and he kisses your neck and cheek. You smile as he slips out of you and rolls over, pulling you into his arms.

“Fuck, baby,” he says, his voice uneven. You extend your neck and kiss his cheek, making him smirk like an idiot. You feel his hands rubbing circles on your arm as you trace a pattern on his chest.

“Maybe we could order some takeout?” He asks. “How does that sound?”

You feel your stomach rumble and look up at him, “Sounds amazing!”

Steve sits up in the bed and places the order on his phone after asking you what you wanted. As he turns back to you, his eyes roam your still naked body and he cant help but heave you up into his arms. You giggle, “Steve, what are you doing?!”

“Well, we have about another thirty minutes until the food gets here, and I’m not finished with you yet.” You laugh as he carries you to the living room to finish what he’s started.


End file.
